The present invention relates to a method of electronic design or identification.
A variety of methods of electronic design have emerged in recent years. Systems employing these methods range from electronic design of electrical circuits, to mechanical parts or assemblies to computer networks. Such electronic design systems employ a variety of technologies in their implementation, including various software-programming languages, relational databases or other data storage and retrieval mechanisms, and user interfaces. Prior electronic design systems are delivered to users by a variety of means, such as Internet based applications including server-side storage and processing and client-side delivery via a web browser or locally stored and processed client applications. Design and build websites, offered by various commercial vendors, are well known examples of prior art systems employing electronic design methods.